


[podfic] Giacometti & Co.

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jealous!victor, yuuri your name is hard to pronounce no bueno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: Anna (arctic_grey)'s storyread aloud. 1hr.Against his shoulder and into the fabric of his t-shirt, Yuuri mumbled, “HaveyoueversleptwithChris?”He choked on his breath. Oh. Uh. “Errrr…” His mind raced. “A little?”aka the fic where both Viktor and Yuuri have slept with Chris





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/gifts), [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Giacometti & Co.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234398) by [Anna (arctic_grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctic_grey/pseuds/Anna). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

1hr 

## Song Credit

_Jealous_ by Nick Jonas 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (46MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/andco.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

Art by yue-ix, Design by lavenderfrost  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> thank you anna for writing Victor being a jealous dork, and for granting permission to turn your work into a podfic ♥
> 
> PLEASE MARVEL AT YUE-IX'S ART AND LAVENDERFROST'S DESIGN SKILLS. THEY MADE THE COVER SPECIFICALLY FOR THIS PODFIC??? I AM NOT WORTHY.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)


End file.
